


Timelords Do Have Birthdays

by 221Blinkandyouredead



Series: Scenes From Ten [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rose can't say alien words, but that's because they're weird, the doctor has a birthday too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Blinkandyouredead/pseuds/221Blinkandyouredead
Summary: Rose convinces the Doctor to celebrate his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted a reasonable amount of time after the last one :) Hope you enjoy!

"You have a birthday, yeah?"

Silence.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

Rose looked his way. The Doctor had flung his pinstriped body on top of the TARDIS's main console. He was peering through his ridiculous 3-D glasses at a tiny screen displaying wavering lines even Rose Tyler could not figure out the meaning of, and was scanning it with his sonic screwdriver. His other hand jiggled a hot pink lever ferociously.

Yep. Definitely not listening.

"Doctor."

"Mmm…"

"DOCTOR!"

"Yes, Rose." He sighed theatrically, pointedly swinging his head to look at her and standing upright. Rose had asked her a question, he was sure of it now, but it couldn't have been that important. He and his fancy-pants, vastly superior Time Lord brain hadn't registered it.

"I was asking if you had a birthday." Said Rose snappishly.

"Oh, is that all? I was doing something very cool and timey-wimey! You would have been amazed and extremely impressed if you'd been watching!" The Doctor climbed back on top of the controls.

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "You didn't answer my question, mate."

He faced her again. "Of course I do! How could I be 905 without one!"

She wasn't finished with him yet.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Um."

"Yeeeeeeesss?

"It's on the twenty-seventh day of the ninth week of the sixteenth month on Gallifrey, it's called Düraxpuñao- oh yeah, at home," He paused a second after using that word for a place that wasn't the TARDIS. "On Gallifrey, a week is five days- and yeah, the date was star-triangle-ninety-four-three-Q, B.T.W."

Rose blinked, then rubbed her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay."

"We need to throw you a party." She said.

"It's not Düraxpuñao 27th."

"It can be." Rose gestured toward the main console. The Doctor looked aghast.

"But that's cheating!" He exclaimed passionately.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor." She said. "You have a time machine. You are supposed to cheat."

The Time Lord mulled this over. Actually, he had missed quite a few of his birthdays, and a party wouldn't be half bad. Although, the amount of candles necessary to represent his age would be considered arson by most governments. Not to mention the damage even the heartiest cupcake would sustain from being punctured by 905 sticks of flaming wax.

"True enough, Rose Tyler. So, where to?"

"It's your birthday, idiot." She grinned at him, tongue in teeth. He grinned back, as excited as a little kid.

"Not yet."

"Party planets, party planets…"

"Ooh! How about Yikobashoglminautopi!"

"Wait. Say that again slowly, please."

"Yee-koe-BAH-sho…"

"You know what? I'll just figure it out as I go."

"All right then."

"Happy birthday, Doctor.

"ALLONS-Y!"

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: http://221blinkandyouredead.tumblr.com


End file.
